


The Royal Charms

by ButterflyLS27



Category: CW Charmed, Charmed (TV 2018), Charmed Reboot - Fandom, Hacy - Fandom, Harry x Macy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyLS27/pseuds/ButterflyLS27
Summary: A Medieval AU of Charmed- focused on the sisters and Hacy. Three princesses, and their white knight. I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood x Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Maggie Vera/Jordan, Mel Vera/Ruby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning

In a large and beautiful stone castle covered in ivy lived two princesses, Princess Melanie and Princess Maggie Vera. They lived with their mother, the lovely Queen Marisol. Queen Marisol was a kind and just queen, and she taught her daughters the just and heartfelt ways to run a kingdom. They were widely loved across the kingdom, and they had been ruling the kingdom on their own since Prince Consort Ray had vanished many years prior. Princess Mel was usually seen near her mother’s side helping with the problems of the kingdom and she often would personally try to help with the solution to the problems. Princess Maggie was definitely more a princess of the people. She loved going to the villages and going to their parties and throwing balls and having fun. However, she also loved to help people in her own way, and she would listen to the subjects and their grievances while she was in a village and she would do whatever she could to help the problem. The kingdom was lucky to have them.

This kingdom was a rare and magical place. There were few amongst the kingdoms that had the ability of magic, and the queen was one of those special few. The princesses were also suspected to have magic, but if they did, they hadn’t shown any signs of it yet. Both princesses tried very hard to access their magic, but they usually couldn’t do more than the potions.

One day, there was a ball to take place at the castle. Princess Melanie and Maggie went to go find their mother as soon as they were ready, and they both saw their mother dealing with an annoying aristocrat. She seemed upset after their conversation, but their mother stood firm that everything was alright, and the girls could go and enjoy the party alone and she’d be out at any moment. The girls reluctantly agreed and made their way out to the party.

Princess Melanie clocked the new guard their mother had hired for their personal protection standing at the other edge of the ballroom and keeping an eye on everyone. She couldn’t exactly remember his name off the top of her head- Sir James- No that was that other one! Oh- Sir Harry. Yes, that was it! She saw her sister dancing around and having a marvelous time, but Mel couldn’t focus on the party anymore. She felt something was wrong- REALLY wrong. Her mother hadn’t been down in hours and she should’ve been down by now for sure. Melanie got worried, and she went down to her sister and tried to pull her away.

“If you want to take off the ballgown, you have at LEAST another hour of mandatory time before you can leave.” Maggie said smiling while she still danced.

Mel sighed with frustration, “Maggie! Come on! I have an awful feeling!”

Maggie sighed and let go of the handsome man she was dancing with, she knew while her sister could be annoying at times, her intuition was normally right, but to avoid letting that on- “Fine, we’ll go and check on mom, but only to prove how wrong you are.” Mel nodded and they both ran up the stairs to their mother’s chambers. She was no where to be seen.

Maggie looked around and shrugged, “Maybe she went down and we didn’t see her?”

Mel shook her head. There was only a few staircases down to the ballroom from her mother’s room, and she wouldn’t move halfway across the castle to go downstairs. Mel saw that the balcony doors were open and a chilling horror ran through her, she and Maggie ran to the side of the balcony and screamed, because there on the ground below was their mother and the Queen Marisol. They immediately ran off and alerted the guards and the doctor revealed the horrible news.

The Queen was dead.

A bit far off from the castle was a little bakery shop. Run by a father and his daughter, Macy. Well- now it was just run by Macy. Her father had passed a year before from an illness that plagued their village. Macy had been heartbroken, but knew that her father’s dream shop should still be open, and she also knew she would need money to eat. It wasn’t a glamourous life, but she was happy where she was. When she did get some free time, she often spent it reading books and trying to learn more and more. She loved the sciences and would often write her own notes to test later. Sometimes she treated her baking like little experiments- Sometimes to great success- other times to horrible biscuits that tasted like rocks! But- even failures give some knowledge so she wasn’t too upset.

The news that the Queen was dead struck the whole kingdom very hard. She was a loved and kind Queen. She had never met her, but her father would often go to deliver their breads and sweets. She honestly believed her father had some feelings for the Queen, and she couldn’t blame him. She never knew her mother, apparently she had died in childbirth with Macy, so she couldn’t blame her father for looking for other options- though the Queen may have been a high reach.

Maggie and Melanie had been going through their mother’s possessions, and trying to find notes on a specific court matter that they would have to know later in the week. Maggie found a journal and flipped through it. She realized very quickly that it was a diary. Maggie knew she shouldn’t- it still felt like an invasion of privacy, but she also wanted to feel closer to her mom right now and what better way than to read her thoughts in written form- right?! So she began reading. Her face suddenly became something of shock and disbelief. Mel noticed her sister’s sudden change in moods.

“Maggie? What is it?” Mel came closer to her sister. Maggie wordlessly pointed to a line in the diary and handed it over. Mel immediately became filled with surprise and some other emotions she couldn’t quite place at the moment. Mel looked to her sister, “Do you think this is true?”

“It’s her diary, Mel. It HAS to be true!” Maggie said, and then she gained a little smile, “We have a sister, Mel!! We have to find her!”

Mel couldn’t disagree. Either they had a sister and she was innocent in all that happened or she was one of the culprits. Either way, this- Macy Vaughn- would be a big piece in the puzzle that was happening around them.

Maggie stood up smiling, “This will be good! For all of us! I’ll go get that new guard to go and find her! Looks like he has three royals to look out for now.” Maggie smirked and left the room. Mel kept reading through the diary. She would want to know as much as she could about this woman.

Macy had just opened up the shop and put on her apron when she heard the ding of the bell to show a customer had entered. She quickly ran out from the backroom with a big smile. She saw a man, pale with nice black hair and a very proper outfit on. She knew he must’ve been from the palace- which was odd, usually they sent a servant to order. She soon noticed he was as flabbergasted as she was- for whatever reason he had, she was the one with someone from the palace that knew the royals was in her kitchen.

She decided, she would have to break the silence, “Is there- anything I can get you or the royals?”

He finally snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and smiled, “Hello, the princesses have requested your company at the palace- at once.”

Macy was in a state of shock. She didn’t know if she was in trouble or if she was going to be put to work. The man must’ve seen her worry because he immediately had a calm energy rush over him and she even felt a little more at ease.

“Don’t worry Macy. I would never do anything to harm you.” The man said as he offered a calm demeanor and a sweet smile.

Macy felt more at ease, but before she would go- “Oh, what’s your name?”

The man smiled and just said, “I’m Harry.”

And away they went to the palace, for a new start to what Macy was sure, was going to be an interesting story.


	2. Sisters United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters finally getting together

Macy walked tentatively behind Harry as they entered the castle. What the two princesses could want with her was beyond her knowledge. However, Harry didn’t seem to have the attitude like she was about to be killed for poisoning the Queen or something, so she wasn’t too worried- well that was a lie- but she was trying not to be. Harry motioned for her to stay where she was and she offered a sweet smile and nodded, and he left to a room off the main floor, and the two princesses came out of the room.

Princess Mel looked skeptical of her and Maggie looked emotional and yet also excited. Which- just confused Macy more!

“Hi! I’m Maggie! This is my sister Melanie! Oh- well- you knew that- probably!” Maggie said as she rambled a bit excitedly. Macy smiled at the younger princess’s excited energy.

Mel came closer, “Sooo- Why did you never come to the palace before? Your father’s been here.”

“Well, he just thought someone should stay to watch over the shop. I didn’t mind too much, so I just- never came up here.” Macy said, now confused by the princess’s harsher tone toward her versus her sister’s excited one.

“Do you know who you are? In relation to the Queen?” Mel said, this time a bit more inquisitive than investigative.

Macy was getting beyond confused about what was going on, so she decided to break up these questions, “No. Uh- Can I know what this is all about?!”

Maggie nodded and smiled in a very kind way that put Macy back to ease a little bit.

“We were going through our mother- the Queen’s- things, and we found her journal entry- “She hands Macy the journal with the opened pages- “It seems like our mother fell in love with your father before she was arranged to marry ours. And- she- had you.”

Macy stood there in awe and shock as she read the pages of the diary. She knew her father was very lax on the details about her mother, but- The Queen?! She knew why she couldn’t have taken her in as a daughter at that time- the affair would’ve broken the alliance, bur- she still felt a feeling of abandonment over all of this. Macy managed to get some words out, “So- does that mean- that- that I’m- that we-“

Mel relaxed, as she could see Macy really had no inkling about any of this. She smiled and stepped closer, “We’re your sisters. And I guess this kind of makes you a princess too!”

Macy immediately got even more overwhelmed. Two new sisters, the truth about her mother, and now she was going to be royalty. She felt like her whole world was changing rapidly around her.

Maggie and Harry noticed immediately, and while Harry held her arm kindly with a gentle smile to try to calm her down, Maggie tried some calming words, “Listen, I know this is A LOT. Mel and I are still figuring it all out too. However, we can all go to a room and we can all talk about everything. I mean- we’re sisters! We can get to know each other!”

Macy breathed and nodded with a smile. “O-Okay. I’d like that a lot!”

Maggie beamed, “Great! Come on! (Maggie grabbed her hand and started to pull her up the stairs, Mel and Harry both smiled at Maggie’s eccentric energy and Mel followed them up the stairs while Harry went to go and check on some other things in the palace.

It was now night, and the girls all sat on the giant canopy bed in their mother’s room laughing and with visible tear marks on their faces. Macy then got handed a portrait from Maggie with the Queen and the two sisters beside her.

Mel smiled and touched the painting- “Mom always loved this one. Said that it looked JUST like all of us.”

Maggie then rolled her eyes while still smiling, “Which I deny, because I had a really good hair day and they didn’t capture that!” Macy and Mel laughed at their younger sister’s antics.

Macy gave a more somber smile, “Thank you both, for telling me what the Queen-er- I mean- what mom was like. I really wish I could’ve known her.”

Maggie nodded, “Me too. I wish we could’ve all been together.”

Mel looked down and then gave a smile, “Oh look, mom’s spell book!” Mel pulled up a giant book from the ground and set it on Macy’s lap who was sitting between the three of them.

Macy smiled and with a shocked chuckle flipped through the pages, “Wow! I love reading but this is even a little TOO much!”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah! Mel and I still can’t figure out how to do most of these spells.” Maggie touched the pages; Mel gave a bittersweet smile and touched the book too. A glow came from the book and the girls all squealed and threw it to the end of the bed. The glowing orb went to the wall and the wall had a door appear.

The sisters all looked to each other with a state of shock.

Maggie stood, “Sooooo- Are we going to go into the magic door from mom’s old spell book- or…”

Macy stood with a smile, “Yes!” Mel looked to her surprised. Macy shrugged, “What?! I’m a VERY curious person. That’s something very important to know about me.”

Mel smiled and stood, “Okay, then, let’s go in then!” All smiled and went to the door, and Macy got pushed forward. Macy looked back to them with a slight glare and eyebrow raised.

Maggie and Mel shrugged, and Maggie gave a little smile, “Well, technically you’re the oldest, so…”

Macy, “Oh, how NICE to be welcomed as your sister-" Macy breathed and opened the door, and all the sisters tentatively entered the room, and they saw three large closets with their names above them. The sisters all broke apart from each other and went to the doors and then opened them and all saw weaponry and magical looking jewelry. Then all of a sudden, the glowing orb just lit up in the middle and Marisol showed up in the middle, and all the girls turned and looked surprised and emotional.

The image of Marisol smiled kindly, “Hello my beautiful daughters. If you’re seeing this, that means that you are all finally together. I apologize that it took so long. As you’ll all see, there are magical aids for all of you for your specific powers which you’ll all be learning about. The book should’ve unlocked all your powers now that you’re all together. There is a prophecy of you three being the three most powerful witches our world has ever seen. I wanted to spare you all of that burden as long as I could. I hope that you all will protect and love each other. I love all of you, and I hope you will all be safe and also be the brave and kind and loving women I know you will all be.” Marisol’s image disappeared and all the girls were tearing up and then all smiled and went up and hugged each other. 

Mel smiled and looked to all the sisters, “Well, I guess we have some magic learning to do!” All the girls smiled and nodded.

The girls all left the room while they’re all smiling. Macy went to grab her cloak from the bed, and Maggie and Mel came walking in front of her looking perplexed. Maggie stood directly in front of her, “Where are you going?”

Macy looked between them, “I- I’m going back to the shop. Back home.”

Maggie shook her head, “No way! You’re a sister, and we all have new powers we have to learn and practice! You HAVE to stay!”

Macy looked between the two women, “Oh- I wouldn’t want to- to impose or anything.”

Mel squinted her eyes and gestured around, “You DO know we live in a CASTLE right?”

Macy giggled and nodded, “Yeah, okay. I’ll stay."

Maggie squealed, “Yay!”


	3. The Magic Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried to throw a little more Hacy in this one along with the sisters! Trust me they're coming!

The next morning, Harry made sure that the princesses had a large and nutritious- and also sweet- breakfast waiting for them for when they came down. He knew that last night would’ve been hard on all of them or at least a lot of information at once, and he wanted to make sure they each had a happy morning.

He was pleasantly surprised to see all the princesses come down to the breakfast table with smiles and laughter. He smiled to the girls as they all came in. He noticed that Macy was still trying to figure out how to walk in the more frivolous ballgown, and he gave a small laugh to himself. However, Macy noticed and gave him a playful glare as she went and sat near her sisters. Harry was about to walk away so that he could leave the girls to their breakfast, but Maggie chirped up.

“Oh, come on Harry! You have to stay for breakfast with us!” Maggie said with a cheerful tone. He looked hesitant between the girls, but he saw Mel offer a small smile and he saw Macy smiling and waving him over, so he went over and sat beside the- apparently older sister- of the group.

Maggie seemed like she was about to burst with information and Mel was giving her a stern look as if to keep it to herself.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Oh come on Mel, he’s literally here to protect us! How could we NOT trust him?!”

Mel gave a surprised face, “That honestly, can NOT be your logic right now.”

Harry felt that whatever they wanted- or didn’t want- to tell him could wait, and he thought he should end the sisterly dispute before the good morning got tarnished.

“Now, princesses, you’re all needed in the village today, remember?” Harry said with a smile.

Mel nodded but then stopped, “Wait. We can’t all go. We haven’t made any form of announcement. Everyone will wonder why their baker is now with the princesses in princess clothes.”

Maggie nodded, “Oh she has a point! Oh! You can stay here with Harry! He can show you the ropes around the castle!”

Macy gave a smile, “That sounds good to me. If you don’t mind, Sir Harry.”

Harry smiled, “Simply Harry’s fine, my lady. And I wouldn’t mind at all, as long as the princesses still bring the proper guards.”

Maggie and Mel gave nods and exasperated sighs and stood to go, Maggie gave a smile to the two before she left.

“Have fun you two!” Maggie exclaimed as she walked away with Mel. Macy gave a slight glare to the door her sister just left out of.

Harry gave her a smile and stood up and lifted out his elbow, “Well, shall we go and explore your new home?”

Macy immediately looked up and stood and beamed and took his arm, “I’d love to, Harry!” They both went off to explore.

Maggie was reading to some of the orphan children in the village when she saw the attractive man that she knew to train the young soldiers in combat at the castle come up to watch her read. He had curly brown hair and was much taller than her, and she knew he often play-fought with the children and was a very sweet man. She briefly paused and smiled at him and he waved back and then she went back to reading to the kids. When she finished, the man was still in the corner and he nodded to her and then walked away, and she smiled. The head of the orphanage, a lovely lady, then came over and took her hand to shake it,

“Thank you so much for your kind reading to the children! _Because reading really helps the orphanage OH so much!_ ” said the woman. Maggie immediately yanked her hand away.

Maggie, “I’m sorry. I thought that the reading was a nice thing to do during the week to lift spirits!” The lady looked perplexed at her. “Well because you said reading didn’t help the orphanage!”

The lady looked confused and shook her head, “I never said that-“, as she grabbed Maggie’s arm, “- Are you okay dear? _Oh great, the Queen dies and now we have a crazy princess that feels like she read my tho-_ “ Maggie again pulled away.

Maggie offered her best smile as she slowly stepped away, “I’m sorry, its been a hectic time lately, I’ll come back soon to read again, and maybe with some supplies. Yes- Right-!” Maggie held her head and started walking quickly away, and her confusion melted to pure excitement and she knew she had to go and find Mel!

Mel was listening to grievances from the townspeople in the local tavern, as she often tried to do. There had been many more since her mother died. Mel hadn’t taken on the role- officially- as Queen. Maggie and her had been making monarch decisions, and it didn’t feel right to solely take her mother’s place on the throne. As she was trying to listen, everyone just started piling on top of everyone else with their demands and requests and Mel tried to get them to be more quiet so she could hear everyone,

“Everyone, please be quiet! Everyone!! LISTEN! Oh- for goodness sake- STOP!” And then everyone did. Quite literally. The village was frozen in front of Mel and Mel couldn’t help but stand their dumbfounded. She touched someone’s arm and they moved a little but they were obviously still in a frozen point in time. She then flashed her hands again as she had when she yelled- stop- and everyone moved again, and Mel beamed! She then froze and unfroze them two more times just to reaffirm the good news! Mel had to quietly hide her smile as she continued to listen to debates. She couldn’t wait to have magic with her sisters, just like she always wanted!

Macy was in the castle with Harry. They were now in the top floor section of the castle, and Macy had seen about every room and its different purpose. She had seen the ballroom and realized that her first ball ever may happen eventually which put a smile to her face. She noticed Harry get happier at the next door instead of the duller face he had at the 40th bedroom. He then opened the door and Macy stepped in first, and she saw why he was more excited! It was a room simply full of books and it seemed that there were three writing desks- she thinks her mother had a certain design in mind for some rooms- and she saw that some of the books were magical and some just looked like the informational ones she had, and she also noticed the large scientific looking table in the side of the room with beakers and with different jars of miscellaneous things strewn about.

Macy beamed, “I think I have officially found my FAVORITE room!” She giggled as she looked around some more.

Harry was smiling at her and nodded, “This is one of my favorite rooms too. Very quiet and I like learning new things.”

Macy smirked and offered a teasing tone, “So you’re not all into fencing and swordplay and all that?”

Harry gave a playful glare, “No. Not EVERY knight has some fight-first mentality.”

Macy giggled and shook her head, Harry went to go and grab a certain book, but he accidentally dropped it, and this frightened Macy and Macy squealed and spun around and two empty beakers flew across the room at Harry. Luckily, Harry dodged them in time, and he looked at Macy questionly.

Macy looked like she was frozen in a state of shock, “I didn’t- I mean- I think I DID, but I didn’t mean to- I-!” Then Macy took a breath and had a look of realization wash over her, “Ohhhh- I did do that! Not intentionally!”

Harry gave a slight nod, and then he shook his head, “No, I’m sorry- What is happening?”

Macy nodded, and held up a finger, “Yeah, we may need a sister conference.”

They were all sitting in the sitting room later that day and Harry was nodding.

“So, you found a magic door and then you went in and your mother- or a vision of your mother- told you about how you had unlocked your powers? And now you have time powers, you have telekinesis- and killer aim- and you have mind reading powers?”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah! That’s about it.”

Harry smiled and gave a nod, “Well actually, there IS probably something I should tell you. I wasn’t hired as a protector of you girls by your mother for my fighting prowess.”

Mel nodded, “We got that.”

Harry grimaced and sighed and continued, “HOWEVER, she hired me because- I also have some magic.” The girls all looked curious. “None to your abilities. I simply have healing and portal magic.”

Maggie shrugged, “Well- Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Your mother preferred I didn’t. I think she wanted you ladies to learn about it on your own. Someone else in the palace also has magic, actually, your mother’s royal advisor.”

Macy looked to her sisters on either side of her, “And who’s that?”

Mel and Maggie both looked over as the woman in question walked past the door of the room not looking up as she read papers, “Charity?!”


	4. Before the Storm

Charity had, had an in-depth conversation with the girls about how her mother knew about her powers and how she had asked Charity and Harry not to mention anything. However, the girls were too in shock and also found the speech filled with mostly rules and regulations too dull to listen to the whole time, and they really only picked up the important bits and pieces. Charity seemed to notice she had lost ALL of the girls’ attentions, and she decided that she would go and prepare some of the paperwork that the princesses would have to look over the next day.

The girls and Harry were left in the room all sitting and still astonished about what just had happened. The girls had never really been close to Charity. She had always been in her own study or close to their mother in Queen duties, and the girls tended to be in the village when that occurred, so not knowing she had magic wasn’t a total surprise, but knowing there was so much secretive magic protection around them constantly did surprise them a bit more. How could they know if there were more secret guardian witches or- whatever Charity and Harry were- in the castle, and- an even more terrifying thought came about what if there were darker forces of magic in the castle they hadn’t realized. What if those dark forces they never noticed had been the ones to hurt their mother-

Harry saw the girls’ heads were spinning, and he thought it may be more beneficial for the girls to set their minds to something else. However, he didn’t know any other activities the girls could focus on when Macy couldn’t leave until-

“Why don’t we figure out a way to introduce Macy as one of your sisters to the kingdom?” Harry smiled and looked at the girls as they finally broke their confusion and overthinking to look up at him.

Mel leaned closer, “You want us to think of that, when there have been secret magical people around our castle- our ENTIRE lives, and there could be more?!”

Harry nodded, “Yes. Look, you all want to know what happened to your mother, I’m sure. You all want to know the truth behind all the secrets, but surely the best way to do that is to make sure Macy can be a part of the family. So you and your sisters can go out and find answers with all of you having the proper titles to look for such answers. It could keep you safer to be the princess of the kingdom, rather than the owner of a bake shop.”

The sisters nodded to that. Harry had a point. Normalcy would help their motives stay hidden a bit longer, and keeping the family they had left close was also an important thought in their minds.

Maggie immediately beamed and had a happy gasp of realization, “A ball! We could have an introductory ball!”

Mel raised her eyebrow while smirking, “Is this just so you can dance around in a ballgown and see if you can find Mr. Prince Armor Training?”

Maggie rolled her eyes still smiling, “No! It IS the proper way to introduce someone into the kingdom and family- though there won’t be a baby shower prior. It’s all for Macy! The ballgown and finding that cute trainer is just the very happy icing on the cake!”

Harry smiled and clapped, “Splendid! I’ll go and inform Charity, and we can start making arrangements.” Harry smiled at the girls and offered a slight bow and left the room.

Macy looked to the girls, “You all know I am VERY new to this whole princess thing, right?! I don’t know the rules or-“

Maggie gave a sweet smile, “Oh, don’t worry! Mel and I can teach you the basics of the eating protocols and the curtsying protocols and you’ll be fine.”

Mel shrugged, “Or we could just take this time to get rid of all those silly little protocols.”

Maggie gasped offended, “No! One, they are learned by everyone and we would look silly. Two, I have not learned those ‘silly rules’ since I was a child to suddenly just throw them out! Come on!”

Macy looked up at Maggie perplexed, “Wha- What?”

“Training!”

“What? NOW!”

“Yes, now!”

Mel chimed in now, “But it won’t be for at least two days, Maggie.”

Maggie nodded, “Then we hardly have any time as it is! Come on!” She pulled Macy up and dragged her along. “Oh, stop thinking of how much you’re going to hate this! It’ll be fun!”

Macy took her hand away, “Boundaries, Maggie!”

Maggie shrugged and kept walking, “Never really been my strong suit!” Macy and Mel chuckled and rolled their eyes a bit as they followed their younger sister away for what they were both sure would be a long evening of frivolous training.

They were right. And when they went to sleep, they realized this would be a long two days of Maggie “princess” lessons that they were NOT looking forward to.

Luckily the two days seemed to pass by quickly. The kingdom had been given invitations, and some neighboring kingdoms. Luckily, since Macy did have telekinesis, she was able to sneak away from Maggie lessons and Charity trying to name every royal to use her powers with Harry to decorate the ballroom. Magic does make decorating go much, much faster, but it didn’t help when messed up and Harry would end up in a tangled bunch of streamers.

Though that had been a point of laughter and teasing for the both of them ever since they untangled him.

It was finally the day of the ball for Macy’s introduction into the royal court officially as one of the princesses. Macy heard from the room beside her- through the stone walls- Maggie trying to convince Mel to wear the ballgown she would have to wear. Macy had picked one of the simpler gowns that was green and she found a small silver tiara to wear.

She went over to the room to check on her new sisters, and she saw Maggie have an exasperated sigh and grab Mel’s arm, and then she smirked, “Put on the gown, or I tell the cute new chef, you like her!”

Mel gasped, and groaned as she took the dress, “Fine! Your powers can be annoying.”

Maggie smirked, “Ah, but they work!” She was smiling triumphantly until she saw Macy standing in the doorway. “Oh, no! No! This party is for YOU! You can’t wear something that’ll make you blend in. Especially since yours needs to top my gown and I’m not changing! Come on!” Maggie grabbed Macy’s hand and pulled her along- a common occurrence in the royal Vera castle it seemed.

Macy was finally in her room, and Maggie then opened Macy’s wardrobe. She had made sure that the seamstress had enough gowns and dresses and riding outfits for Macy to wear for her whole life it seemed- and Maggie said it was only the spring options. Maggie pulled out and gestured to a green gown with a low v-neck.

Macy shook her head, “No. I don’t think so.” Maggie shrugged and pulled out a purple dress, but Macy shook her head and Maggie agreed it’d clash with her dress, then Maggie pulled a red dress that had a mermaid style cut. “Well that one’s nice, but I don’t know if it’s for tonight-“

Maggie put it back, “Okay, look, we have to find you something! Something that will make you the eye of court, but also something that won’t make you run away and hide it.” Maggie pondered over Macy’s closet and then saw a gown in the far back and pulled it out. Macy beamed a happy smile and nodded. Maggie gave a proud grin, “Yeah, I knew I’d get it eventually!” Macy smiled brightly- Let the ball begin!


	5. A Charming Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball to introduce Princess Macy. Had to break up Chapter 4 and 5, they were going to be in one, but it felt a bit long all together, so here you guys go!

Mel and Maggie were standing at the thrones at the end of the ballroom, and Harry was standing at the end of the staircase by the main entrance to escort Macy when she arrived to the thrones with her sisters. Mel nodded to the announcer, and then he hit his staff on the floor and called out, “Welcome! Welcome! The new princess- Princess Macy Vera-Vaughn!”

The doors were opened and everyone saw Macy go to the top of the staircase. Harry turned last second, and she did look absolutely stunning. She was in a one shoulder white gown with a ball gown bottom that had gold sparkles in it, and she had a gold tiara with gold metal flowers, and the band around the waist of her gown was the same. Her hair was in a low bun, and she briefly fidgeted with a fallen strand near her face when she heard everyone start applauding.

She could see Maggie and Mel from across the room nodding, and she quickly brought her hand down and smiled at everyone. She saw Harry looking up at her with a soft smile, and she focused on him to calm her nerves and made her way down the stairs. He had a calming demeanor and he had on a nice white vest and white sort of puffy sleeves, and he had on dark grey pants and shoes. He looked almost like a prince book character than a knight at the moment. She grabbed his elbow and whispered, “Please, tell me I didn’t mess that up.”

Harry gave her a smile and whispered back, “Not in the slightest.”

Macy smiled and he led her to the thrones as she nodded to the people in the room as she passed them. She then reached the thrones and saw there was a red, pink, and blue throne for each of them. Mel sat in her red throne, Maggie in the pink, and so Macy sat- shyly and she was sure awkwardly, the blue throne in the middle.

Someone in the room shouted, “Let the ball begin!” And the music started and everyone started dancing. Macy was transfixed. She had never been to one of these before and she found it fascinating.

Maggie once again saw the cute trainer again, and he was standing across the room and offered her a nice smile. She had learned his name this time, it was Sir Jordan. Though everyone in the courtyard said he preferred just, Jordan. She quickly smiled to her sisters and ran off to go and talk to him. She suddenly bumped into one of the princes.

Maggie quickly recovered and fixed her tiara back into its place, “Oh, I’m sorry!” She suddenly saw the face of the prince she had knocked into. It was Prince Parker. They had been arranged once, but the arrangement had fallen through because of their parents’ disputes. They had both handled it amiably and decided to still stay friends. He wasn’t that awful all the time. His siblings and father though- She could stand to stay as far away from them as she could.

Parker smiled, “Princess Maggie. It’s good to see you in person again.”

Maggie nodded, “And you, Prince Parker.”

Parker saw that she made a quick glance to where Jordan still stood, and he gave a smile, “Well go on and get him.” She smiled and nodded, and as she walked away, he saw him dancing with a lovely Lady of his kingdom based on her gown colors. She was happy for him.

Maggie made it to Jordan finally and smiled, “Jordan. Hello. I’ve heard only good things!”

Jordan smiled and bowed, “As have I, Your Grace. Was my staring noticeable?”

Maggie blushed a little and giggled, “Just a tad. Perhaps it would be less needed if you’d dance with me?”

Jordan smirked, “As the princess wishes.” They quickly went to the dance floor and began dancing.

Mel noticed the King and his three children arrive to the ball and had been keeping an eye on them. She wasn’t too worried about Parker, he at least had some form of emotional filter, but Alistair, Hunter, and Abigael tended to be full dark all the time, and with them all having powers- that made them a threat, and suspects.

Macy wasn’t as aware to their danger as Mel and Maggie probably were. Charity seemed to be slight on details when it came to them. So, Macy was still just watching the dancing. Mel noticed in her brief, non-hawk-like watch of the other royals, to see that her sister should join in the fun and not be confined to her.

Mel smiled and waved Macy over, “Go on and dance! Have fun at your first ball!”

Macy looked around and shook her head, “I have no one to dance with.”

Harry came up from the bottom of the throne, three, steps and smiled, “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d be happy to dance with the princess.”  
Macy smiled and nodded and took his hand, she looked nervous as they went to the floor, and Harry smiled and whispered to her, “Don’t worry. It’s not too difficult, and I’m sure Maggie made you memorize it anyways.” Both chuckled and a new song had started, so they bowed and curtsied and began the waltz around the room.

Harry helped to lead and didn’t mind when she stepped on his feet a few times. He whisked her around, and she couldn’t help but smile and neither could he. Jordan was dancing with Maggie and both seemed to keep adding fun little additional spins or moves that made the other laugh. Mel noticed that her sisters were very happy and they looked content, and she couldn’t be happier for them. She then saw that cute chef that Maggie mentioned bring over a tray of food and a tray of drinks. She smiled at Ruby, and took a glass of champagne and smiled to her.

Ruby smiled, “If you don’t mind me saying, I think ALL the princesses should be dancing, Your Highness.”

Mel smirked, “Really? Then who would watch the room to make sure it was safe?”

Ruby quickly quipped, “The guards. Or- if you do feel the need to keep an eye out, what better way than dancing around the room. You get multiple viewpoints.”

Mel ran out of arguments at that point, and also she did really want to dance, even if she hated the ballgowns and most of the frill of these balls, she actually did like dancing, it was fun! She nodded to Ruby and they joined the fray of dancers and all the sisters had a lovely and fun night dancing around.

Alistair and Hunter stood to the side of the ballroom overlooking everyone else.

Hunter looked to his father, “So when do we make our move?”

Abigael rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, let’s just start fighting the princesses in the middle of the ballroom.”

Alistair hushed them both and they both looked startled and looked at him, he then had a coy and darker smile, “Patience. Both of you just need patience- and then we’ll have the girls’ powers and all the rest as well.”

Hunter and Abigael smirked at that. Parker, Mel, and Harry noticed their dark smirks, and they knew this wasn’t going to be any easy fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact-I picked the girls' throne colors after the ring colors they had that Mel gave to all of them! Also imagining all the girls Halloween costumes as fancy princess ballgowns, apart from Maggie's who's was like that, was fun!


	6. Garden Night and Unplanned Guests

It was now late into the evening, and most of the people from the village had left to return to their homes so they could start up their business the next day. Royals and highborns and their servants were put in rooms around the castle- with the royal Cain family being put on watch by their own personal guards. The three princesses, Ruby, Jordan, and Harry all were still in the ballroom along with some straggling couples that didn’t want to stop dancing and some people that would have to be carried home from having a little too much fun with the drinks. Ruby was helping to clean up glasses around the room along with some maids and servers. Jordan was currently sitting in a chair and telling Maggie some story that was making her laugh. Harry was out in the garden with Macy.

Mel looked around and saw that everyone was happy. She figured she should leave both of her sisters to their own privacy for now, so she decided she could spare some time to help Ruby clean up and to spend time with her. She found Ruby to be a lot of fun to be around, and she could use the fun distraction for the evening.

Maggie looked at Jordan for a moment and then after a deliberating pause, she finally said, “I was hoping you could teach me how to fight!”

Jordan looked at her, a bit surprised, “Uh- Of course! But why would the princess need to know how to fight? You have guards and you have powers.”

“Non-fighting powers, and I don’t know when I won’t be around those guards. Please, it would make me feel better to know I could handle myself.” Maggie gave him the best puppy eyes she could muster.

Jordan smiled and nodded, “Then, of course! How could I deny spending more time with a princess?!” Maggie giggled at his comment. “We’ll start tomorrow morning.”

Maggie gave a happy smile, “You’re on!”

Macy was in the garden and walking beside Harry. They hadn’t talked much since they began the walk, but she didn’t mind the peaceful silence. She hoped he wasn’t just here out of obligation to protect her.

Oh- IS that why he was here, she quickly turned to him, “You know you can go and check on my sisters or something. You don’t need to be out here to protect me. I mean- I like the company. I just didn’t want you here unless you wanted to be out here.”

Harry smiled, “Don’t worry. I’m here on my own wishes.” Macy breathed relieved and nodded and both kept walking.

Macy looked around the garden as they walked, “This is so surreal. Three weeks ago, I was working and owning a bake shop in town, and now I’m a princess! I’m getting applause when I walk into a ball- I’m going to balls! Added perks to having a family- a royal family!” Macy chuckled as she kept walking. “Thank you by the way. For being my first dance partner.”

Harry nodded with a soft smile, “Of course! I’d do anything for you- and your sisters- for- for all of you.” He quickly got out.

Macy giggled and smirked, “Well thank you, Harry. I’m glad we all have you.” They reached the middle of the garden and there was a little fountain and they both sat down on the edge. Harry seemed to be drifting off while he thought of something and Macy noticed and smirked.

Harry felt a splash of water hit his back and quickly turned around and saw Macy smiling but looking anywhere but his direction. Harry quickly smirked and also splashed Macy with some water. Macy jolted up from her seated position with a squeal and a giggle. She used some of her telekinesis powers to bring a big chunk of water over his head-

Harry startled and looked to her, “Now Macy- Let’s not do that!” She smirked and let it go. He was now drenched and sighed and she giggled. He raised his hands, “Alright, alright. Fair enough. He went over to her and touched her hand. All of a sudden, they had portaled into the fountain and she lost her footing and tripped and as Harry grabbed her hand to stop her from tripping, she pulled him in with her. Both fell into the fountain with a loud splash and both were soaked. Both of them looked to the other one, but although Macy was a bit annoyed her gown was now soaked and Harry knew they would both look like utter disasters when they went back into the castle, both of them couldn’t help but laugh!

Harry helped her up and they both returned to the castle ballroom. Maggie and Mel were alone and both going up the stairs when they came in. The two sisters stopped and looked at the soaking wet pair.

Mel raised her eyebrow, “Do I WANT to know what happened?”

Macy and Harry shyly shook their heads, “I don’t think so.”

Harry waved goodnight to the girls and left, the three girls went down the hall together and Maggie was smiling very smugly.

Macy smirked and raised her eyebrow, “Oh, what is it?”

Maggie smirked, “Oh, nothing!” Maggie linked arms with Macy and then smirked even more. Upon remembering that her youngest sister could read thoughts, Macy pulled her arm quickly from her sisters and blushed.

“Boundaries, Maggie!” Macy shook her head as she crossed her arms. Maggie giggled and shrugged.

“Only confirming what I already guessed!” Maggie said smiling.

Mel looked at both of them, “Oh, stop teasing, Maggie! You obviously like that knight!”   
Maggie shook her head with a smile, “I- pfft- I do not!”

Macy and Mel both looked surprised at her, “Yes, you do!”

Maggie looked at her sisters and then looked forward, “Okay, fair enough, no more teasing!” Her sisters smiled and nodded and they all went to their separate rooms.

The next day, the princesses were waving goodbye to most of the royals from the other kingdoms and the other guests that had stayed the night for one reason or the other. When Allistair, Abby, and Hunter came up to the three women and all three of them had a bad feeling all at once.

Mel decided to act regal in her talking with the three even though she’d rather use a spell to kick them out at that very moment, but they couldn’t have a war right now. She gave a short nod to the three of them, “A pity you all have to leave so soon!”

Abby smirked, “Well luckily, it isn’t a pity, because we were thinking of staying for a- while- longer.” She put on the most condescending tone, “You wouldn’t mind- would you, darling?”

Mel glared and was about to lose it and her sisters could tell so they stepped forward, Maggie was the first to break in, “And, if you don’t mind us asking, would you be staying in our castle longer?”

Allistair gave a, what the girls were sure was his idea of a pitiful face, but he still seemed smug, “Our kingdom is such a far distance away, and I’m sure you wouldn’t force your allies to make such a distance again when we only came for one night. Would you? Not very princess-like.”

Maggie held Mel’s hand, so she could calm her a bit, but it was mostly to make sure she couldn’t punch the King of another country, which Maggie could tell wouldn’t end well.

Mel breathed and put on a fake smile and a definitely annoyed tone, “Well, I’m not sure we-“

Charity broke in and stepped in front of the girls, “Oh, don’t worry Your Highness’s, we have plenty of rooms! We can put you in more permanent rooms immediately.” She smiled and gestured to some servants walking past and the three Cain’s all smirked and walked up the stairs.

The sisters all looked surprised and a bit upset, and Macy gestured up to the three of them, “I’m sorry. Shouldn’t we decide if they stay in our castle or not?”

Mel and Maggie had filled her in on the Cain’s last night and she wasn’t all too pleased to have them living in the same vicinity as her or her sisters. The fact Charity, who had lived her for years, thought it was a good idea made her pretty concerned.

Charity smiled at the girls and waved her hand in a single to ‘not worry about it’ and just stated, “I’ve thought this through. If they stay with us, then we can keep a more vigilant eye on them.”

Mel raised her eyebrow, “Yeah, as they try to kill us and take our crowns most likely.”

Charity again waved her hand, “Nonsense, we would never let that happen! Besides, you have plenty more guards in the castle to fight them!”

Maggie’s eyes widened, “Fighting- Oh, I’m going to be late to train with Jordan!” Maggie quickly picked up her skirt with her hands and ran up the stairs to go change.

Charity looked to her papers, “Now, we have coronation details to discuss.”

Mel and Macy sighed and nodded and Mel glared at Charity, “Fine, but this discussion isn’t over.” Charity nodded and the girls walked in front of her and Charity smirked before following behind them.

Maggie showed up to training in a vest and shirt and some of her riding pants and boots. Maggie gestured and span when Jordan spotted her.

“Nice. I think this is the first time I haven’t seen you in a ballgown.” Jordan said smirking.

Maggie smiled and crossed her arms, “I told you I was serious about this.”

Jordan gestured to the different assortment of fighting weaponry- all in sparring non-lethal versions at the moment. “Pick your weapon.”

Maggie looked at all of the different choices and ended up choosing the wooden staff first. “Alright! Let’s do this.”

Jordan chuckled and held his hand up so she didn’t hit him with the staff yet. “Easy, Princess.” He nodded to the straw and wood dummy in the middle of the yard, “You’ll train with this first and then me. Then we’ll see if you can move to the swords. Deal?”

Maggie nodded, “Bring it on!” Jordan smiled and they began going through practice moves. She was a quick learner, and he was impressed!

Mel and Macy left the meeting with Charity, and Macy saw that there were several Ladies with books and objects.

Macy sighed, “Oh- I have royal lessons.”

Mel patted her arm, “Good luck. Remember, the three of us in the woods tonight.” Macy nodded with an excited smile and left toward the women and Mel chuckled and waved at her sister as Macy was pulled away by the Ladies. She could now see Abby coming up with a condescending smirk and she tried to walk away from her, but Abby called out to her before she could leave, and Mel had to ‘act civil’.

Mel feigned a smile, “Princess Abby. It’s- it’s interesting to see you.”

Abby nodded and looked into the room Mel and Macy had just exited and saw Charity with papers, “Oh, preparations for something?”

Mel nodded, “The coronation. To become Queen.” She didn’t need all the details, and the sisters were actually planning something special, but she didn’t need to know that.

Abby looked to Mel with a thoughtful but already thought out idea, and Mel knew it, “But- and correct me if I’m wrong, but that would no longer be you? I mean Macy is the older sister, isn’t she? I can’t imagine you’d want to give up YOUR throne to an older sister who doesn’t even have a claim to the throne and you’ve just met! Must be hard!” Abby ended with a smirk.

Mel smiled and shook her head, “You’re trying to drive a wedge between my sisters and I. It won’t work. And if THAT is the only plan your father and brother have for trying to mess with us, then I do pity your poor plan making and decision skills.” Mel gave a slight nod to Abby. “But better luck next time!”

Abby let out a bit of an annoyed huff, and Mel walked away with a prideful smirk. Her and her sisters may have just recently all met, but they had a strong connection already.

The Cain family could try, but the Vera-Vaughn’s were here to stay and no one could stop them!


End file.
